Pretty Cure AllStars: Dark Kingdom
by Rainbow169
Summary: What if all the Pretty Cures from the stories up through DokiDoki met each other and teamed up? And what if they had to fight enemies from the Sailor Moon series? This story explores these concepts in an alternate universe setting.
1. Transfer Students

Author's Notes

I do not own the Pretty Cures, they were created by Toei and so were the Sailor Moon characters who appear in this story. I'm just using them in a fanfic here, although I did create some of their new powers and a few other characters. This is a Pretty Cure All-Stars story, and thus is a least a bit "alternate universe," as it involves all the Cures existing in the same world. This story includes characters from all the series up through Doki Doki. It is also a crossover with Sailor Moon, involving the villains from that series as well as possibly villains of my own creation. Because Suite had not ended when I first started this story, I was originally going to only include the Cures from the stories up to Heartcatch and put the later Cures in a possible sequel. However, I decided that I would rather rewrite it to include the newer Cures sooner, and if there is a sequel or continuation, I will probably add the Cures from Happiness Charge and later to that story. To answer a question that has been posed, this story does NOT take the All-Stars movies as canon, and thus the Cures from the different groups are assumed to be meeting for the first time in this story.

Chapter 1: Transfer Students

It had been 2 years since Komachi Akimoto had needed to turn into Cure Mint. During that time, she, Karen, Nozomi and Rin had graduated from Cinq Lumiere and they went on to attend Sakura High School together. One April morning, something changed. Komachi headed off for school as usual when she met up with her best friend Karen Minazuki, which was also not untypical for her. However, this time, Kurumi Mimino was with Karen. The last time Komachi had seen Kurumi, she was in the form of a little white rabbit named Milk, and she had been living in the Palmier Kingdom.

"Komachi, something is happening again. Kurumi came to me yesterday, and she said that she could sense she was needed here. She also said there were more Pretty Cures here in Hanazono Town," Karen explained.

"There are. Pretty Cures I have never met before. Just like I can sense you two are Cures, there are other people who I sense nearby. Like those girls," said Kurumi, and she pointed to two girls who passed by, one with short orange hair and the other with dark indigo hair that was partly up in a bun. They were people that Komachi didn't recognize either, but they were wearing the Sakura High uniform too.

"So you think the new Cures are new students at our school?" Komachi asked, although it should've been obvious. "Or just those two? Are there others?"

"I don't know. I don't know how many there are, just more of a vague sense that there are new Pretty Cures nearby. I can only really tell if I get close to them, like when those two girls passed us. But I'm sure we'll meet them if they're transferring to our school," Kurumi answered, "Come on! Or I'll leave you behind and get some extra time with Coco!" With that, she charged ahead, leaving Karen and Komachi behind.

"Time with Coco? It sounds like he and Nuts must have come back too," Komachi realized. They got to school as usual, but one thing was different when they got to their classroom. Two new girls were standing at the front of the room, looking a little older than the ones they had seen earlier that morning. One of the girls had short orangish hair and the other had long, black hair, and Komachi thought they looked oddly similar to the two they had seen earlier. Were they older sisters of those girls, she wondered?

"Class, I would like you to meet Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro. They have just transferred here to Sakura High School, so please help them feel welcome in a new place," their homeroom teacher, Tomoko Honda announced. The two girls took their seats, ending up right behind Komachi and Karen.

"Welcome. I am Karen Minazuki. As the class president, I will make sure both of you are able to get acquainted with Sakura High," Karen addressed them formally.

"Thank you very much," Honoka said with a polite nod and smile.

"No prob! Glad to meet you," Nagisa grinned, giving Karen the thumbs-up sign. She then was startled as something in her pocket wiggled, and a voice came out of it.

"Nagisa! I sense something, mepo!" the voice hissed, sounding excited but also trying to whisper.

"Me too, mipo!" squeaked another voice, this one coming from Honoka's pocket. Both Nagisa and Honoka suddenly looked very nervous.

"Um...me too, mipo! It was just me agreeing with Nagisa, mipo!" Honoka said, trying to imitate Mipple's voice in an attempt to disguise the little creature's presence. Karen stared at the two girls, certain that it wasn't them who had spoken, but other voices.

"If someone is calling on your cellphone, you need to turn it off during class," Karen warned them, although she wasn't quite sure it was that either. She could sense something special about these two girls, and Komachi could sense it too. Were they also some of the new Pretty Cures that Kurumi had been referring to earlier?

"Sorry!" Nagisa called, a little too loudly, and then she hissed at what looked like a pink and white cellphone. "Not now, Mepple! You know not to talk in class!" Komachi couldn't help but smile, as she thought Mepple was quite an interesting name for Nagisa's friend, but maybe this Mepple person was a foreigner.

When the morning classes ended, Komachi and Karen started to leave to go to the cafeteria, but then that strange voice came out of Nagisa's cellphone, speaking louder this time.

"Wait! Please stay, Pretty Cures, mepo! We need to tell you something, mepo!" the voice called. Nagisa looked like she was going to scold Mepple again, but she stared at Komachi and Karen, who were the only ones left in the classroom besides herself and Honoka.

"What do you need to say? I'm anxious for lunch, but if there's an enemy coming or something I'd like to know," Nagisa said, sighing a bit as she opened her "cellphone." It suddenly made a popping sound and in a puff of smoke, a round, yellow creature jumped out onto the floor. Honoka did the same with her cellphone, which turned into a pink creature with long ears. Komachi gasped in recognition. She didn't know who these particular creatures were, but she thought they sort of looked like Coco and Nuts!

"It's that these girls are Pretty Cures like you, mepo! So it's okay for us to talk around them, mepo," Mepple announced, "I'm Mepple and that is Mipple, mepo."

"We're from the Garden of Light, mipo," Mipple added.

"So Kurumi was right," Karen murmured, "There are other Cures who have come to this town."

"Wait a minute. If there are other Cures besides us, how come you never told us?" Nagisa asked, a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"I didn't know it until we were close to these girls, mepo! Anyway, we're all going to have to work together. Mipple and I sense that something evil is happening, that an attack is going to come soon, mepo," Mepple said.

"Not the Dark King again?! We already beat him 3 times!" Nagisa moaned.

"Not that, something different, mipo. Something we've never seen before, but it has a dark aura like the Dusk Zone, mipo," Mipple corrected. "It isn't here quite yet, but be careful today, mipo. I feel like it's almost here." She and Mepple then turned back into the cellphone-like objects they were before.

"Well, let's go get lunch together, then. If there's anything I know about being a Pretty Cure, it's that we have to learn how to work together," Nagisa said with a grin. The four girls started to head for the door, but in a flash of light, a man blocked the door. He had curly blond hair and he was wearing a gray uniform, and his name was Jadeite.

"It's here already, mepo! Transform, Nagisa!" Mepple exclaimed in surprise. Jadeite rolled his eyes upon hearing that.

"Funny you should call me that, you weird little creature," he sniffed. He then threw a ball of black energy at a pencil a student had left on their desk. The pencil glowed, and a tiny red crystal popped out of it. Nagisa and Honoka grabbed each others' hands as the pencil exploded in size, its point almost touching the ceiling.

"Dual Aurora Wave!" Nagisa and Honoka yelled. As arms and legs sprouted out of the giant pencil, Komachi and Karen grabbed their own transformation devices.

"Pretty Cure Metamorphosis!"

"Emissary of light, I am Cure Black! Emissary of light, I am Cure White! We are Pretty Cure! Servants of darkness, return to your home!" Cure Black and Cure White recited, pointing at Jadeite and posing.

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" called Cure Aqua.

"The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" announced Cure Mint. While they were introducing themselves, Jadeite took the chance to attempt to grab the red crystal.

"Don't let him get that, mepo!" Mepple ordered. Cure Black tried to grab the crystal too, but the pencil monster got in the way and knocked her aside.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Arrow!" Cure Aqua called, and she shot an arrow of water at Jadeite, which caused him to drop the crystal. Cure White dove and caught the crystal, but she then was hit in the back with a sharp pencil that the monster had thrown at her. She fell forward, still clutching the red crystal to her body, knowing that if Mepple said so, it would be very bad to let Jadeite steal it.

"Emerald Saucer!" Cure Mint yelled, and she threw a circle of green energy at the pencil monster, knocking it back into the desks, although it sprung up again and began grappling with Cure Black, who was determined to protect her injured friend and partner. Jadeite disappeared in a flash of light, obviously looking annoyed that his mission had been interfered with. Cure White struggled to her feet, and, noticing that Jadeite was gone, she set the crystal on the floor. She then jumped up and kicked the pencil monster back again along with Cure Black. She and Black bounced back and then stood still, gripping each other's hands.

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!" Streaks of black and white lightning began to shoot into their hands out of the ceiling as they spoke.

"The beautiful souls of Pretty Cure will crush evil hearts! Pretty Cure Marble Screw...MAX!" they yelled together, blasting the pencil monster with swirling black and white energy. A screeching sound came out of it and then the ball of black energy popped out and disappeared. The pencil clattered to the floor, turned back to normal, and the desks that were knocked down also seemed to magically upright themselves as well.

"Who was that, mipo? It wasn't a Zakenna, but it had a similar dark energy," Mipple wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I think that crystal is part of something called a Color Jewel, mepo," Mepple realized as he popped out of Cure Black's pocket and landed on the floor next to the seemingly innocent red crystal.


	2. Classroom Invasion

Chapter 2: Classroom Invasion

"What's a Color Jewel? And are you the new Pretty Cures that I was told about?" asked a voice that was familiar to Cure Aqua and Cure Mint. A girl with magenta pigtails was standing at the doorway, accompanied by Kouji Kokoda, who Cure Black and White did recognize as being their math teacher.

"Yes, they are, Nozomi. I don't know what a Color Jewel is, though. You'll have to ask Mepple and Mipple about it. They were the ones who mentioned it," Cure Aqua said.

"That red crystal is only a piece of a Color Jewel. There are seven total, and when they're together, they make the Rainbow Prism appear. It's a powerful object, similar to the Prism Stones, so we must not let that evil man get it," Mepple explained.

"What evil man? Coco, you said there was dark energy in the school and told me that I might need to help and fight as Cure Dream, but where is this man? Is he hiding in here?" Nozomi asked, confused about what was going on.

"He must have left, because I don't sense that dark energy anymore. Did you girls fight the man? What was he like? Was it anyone from Nightmare or Eternal?" Kouji asked.

"No, he didn't look like anyone we had ever fought, and the other Cures didn't recognize him either. He was definitely after the Color Jewels, though, but he didn't say why he would need it," Komachi answered as she and the other three Cures detransformed.

"He turned a pencil into a monster that was kind of like a Zakenna, but different," Nagisa added.

"The name 'Rainbow Prism' sounds familiar, but I don't really remember much about what it was supposed to be able to do. Nuts might know more about it, since he has read many books about lost magical artifacts," Kouji said.

"I know that it was viewed as a symbol of independent strength in the Garden of Light, mipo. The legend that Mepple and I heard was that before it was lost, it was supposed to have granted each of the two legendary warriors the ability to use magic alone, mipo. That means that if we found it, Nagisa and Honoka, you might not have to be together to transform and use your attacks. You still would be much more powerful together, but it would have helped at times such as when the Dusk Zone's warriors separated you from each other, mipo. It was also supposed to be able to protect and give strength to those who were separated from their friends in times of danger so that they would be able to survive to find their friends again, mipo," Mipple explained.

"You mean, if we had the Rainbow Prism, we could have been able to use magic attacks and transform without needing to be together?! I can't believe it! Mepple, why didn't you tell me earlier?! That would have saved us so much trouble during the times the Dusk Zone tried to separate us from each other!" Nagisa shouted, turning on Mepple and Mipple.

"Because it was lost a very long time ago, mepo! I didn't even know it still existed until that man made that crystal come out of the pencil, mepo!" Mepple snapped back.

"Nagisa, he and Mipple weren't hiding things from us on purpose. Let's just go get lunch now that the enemy has retreated," Honoka said, hoping that Nagisa wouldn't get in a fight with Mepple again.

"I agree about getting lunch, I'm hungry since Coco made me stay after to work on the math problems I missed. So let's go to the cafeteria! It's decided!" Nozomi exclaimed happily. Unfortunately for Nozomi's decision, the bell signaling the end of lunch time rang.

"Sorry, Nozomi, it's time to go back to class now. And I'm not allowed to let you eat during class," Kouji said, feeling sorry for the other girls who also had missed their lunchtime as well.

"We missed lunch?! I can't believe it! I hate missing meals!" Nagisa whined.

"Me too! At least that guy didn't eat my lunch, so I can eat it later. I was looking forward to it, though, I was proud of it because I made my favorite omlette myself. What's your favorite food, Nagisa?" Nozomi asked, starting to forget that she was supposed to get back to her own classroom.

"Well, I love chocolate and other sweets, but I think my favorite is the takoyaki that Akane makes at the Tako Cafe. Do you want to go there with me and Honoka after school? Akane and my friend Hikari who also works there moved here at the same time me and Honoka did, and I am SO glad they did! I would hate to live in a town that didn't have the Tako Cafe," Nagisa said.

"Takoyaki sounds yummy too! Please show me! And I want to invite my friends to come too! Please, can you come too? It'll be more fun, right, Komachi, Karen?" Nozomi pleaded, "And I'll ask Rin, Urara and Kurumi too!"

"We'll see, Nozomi. But right now, shouldn't you go back to your own classroom?" Karen reminded her.

"AAAAH! I forgot! And if I don't hurry, I'll make Coco late too! Bye bye!" Nozomi gasped, realizing that she had gotten distracted. She raced out of the room, almost leaving Kouji behind. Luckily, they both made it in time for the next set of classes to start. Aside from Nozomi finding it even harder to concentrate than usual, since she was hungry, the afternoon classes proceeded uneventfully until the final class of the day began, which was Kouji Kokoda's math class. While the class was working on some problems off of the board, there was a knock on the door. Kouji went to open it, but the person on the other side opened the door first, nearly hitting Kouji with it. It was Jadeite, and Nozomi recognized him. She grabbed her CureMo, in case she needed to transform, but she was unsure about transforming in front of her classmates.

"Excuse me, we are in the middle of a class now. Please tell me why you feel you need to interrupt. Everyone, please leave the classroom while I talk to him," Kouji said, trying to make things sound normal for the sake of the students. He could sense the evil energy from Jadeite, and wondered if he might have been behind the earlier attack.

"Because there is something in this room that I need. From every one of your students, from you, and from that globe," Jadeite said, pointing to a globe of the world on the far end of the classroom. He then grabbed Kouji and began to drain his energy.

"Leave Coco...Kokoda alone!" Nozomi shouted, unsure if she should try to transform here or if she should try to run out the door to find the other Cures first. Around her, her classmates were panicking and screaming, most of them trying to leave the classroom through the door on the opposite side from where the strange man had entered. However, there were 5 other girls who seemed to have the same idea to be brave and stand up to this man, although it seemed like all of them were wrestling with a dilemma as well.

"Please leave, everyone," Kouji pleaded before collapsing and turning back into his tiny tanuki form.

"Saki, find Mai! The others of you, I know you are all Pretty Cures and that you can transform, lapi!" ordered a voice that came from the pocket of a girl named Saki Hyuuga who had just transferred earlier that day.

"Who said that?! Who knows about Pretty Cure? Who is calling you on the phone, Saki?!" Nozomi exclaimed. In a puff of smoke, a little pale blue creature popped out of Saki's pocket and landed on the floor. At the same time, Jadeite threw a black energy ball at the globe, turning it into a monster that was similar to the one that had been created from the pencil earlier.

"I know that all of you who stayed in the classroom are Pretty Cures! So transform and fight that thing before it wrecks everything!" the little blue creature ordered.

"Okay, little blue creature! Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" called Nozomi.

"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" yelled a girl with shoulder-length black hair.

"Let's Play, Pretty Cure Modulation!" shouted a purple-haired girl.

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!" added a girl with red hair in a short ponytail.

"Raquel! Pretty Cure, Love Link! L-O-V-E!" finished a girl with long, dark blue hair who Nozomi thought looked a bit like Karen.

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"The red heart is proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened fresh, Cure Passion!"

"Playing the tune of the soul, Cure Beat!"

"Brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"The light of wisdom, Cure Diamond!"

While the Cures were finishing their transformations and introductions, Jadeite grabbed the red crystal shard that had come out of the globe. He then disappeared, smirking as he held his prize. The globe monster had also taken the chance to grab Saki as she tried to leave the classroom to find Mai, and began to drain her energy.

"Let Saki go!" Cure Dream shouted, charging at the globe monster with a kick. It began spinning around very fast, and Cure Dream bounced off, crashing into the desks. The monster globe finally let go of Saki as a girl with dark purple hair appeared in the doorway. Saki flew through the air and crashed into the girl, knocking both of them back into the hallway.

"Mai! Please transform, you two!" Flappy pleaded. Jadeite reappeared behind Mai and grabbed a small book out of her pocket.

"I'm so lucky today! I found yet another piece of a Color Jewel!" he bragged.

"We'll make you give that back! Dual Spiritual Power!" Saki and Mai called in unison as they grabbed each other's hands.


	3. Meeting of the Cures

Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Cures

"The shining gold flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The sparkling silver wings, Cure Egret!"

"The two of us are Pretty Cure! Those who disgrace the holy springs, stop your ruthless act!" Cure Bloom and Cure Egret declared as they finished their dual transformation and posed, pointing at Jadeite. A black energy ball appeared in Jadeite's hand, and at the same time, Cure Egret leaped at him in an attempt to get her sketchbook back. The black energy ball launched out of Jadeite's hand and hit the sketchbook anyway as it was knocked out of Jadeite's hands. This caused another red crystal to pop out of the sketchbook as it grew into a monster like the globe had done. As Cure Bloom and Cure Egret began to fight the sketchbook monster, struggling to keep it from going into the classroom, Jadeite grabbed the red crystal and disappeared with it.

Back in the classroom, the other Cures were still fighting the globe monster. Its technique of spinning like a top and ability to grab those who got too close meant that attacking it with punches and kicks was not working very well.

"If any of you have Pretty Cure powers that can be used at long range, that should be our strategy. I'll start by freezing it in place," said Cure Diamond as she dodged out the way of the globe monster's hands along with Cure Dream. She summoned her Love Heart Arrow and hit it like it was a tambourine. "Pretty Cure Diamond Shower!" With these words, a streak of freezing ice shot at the globe monster, encasing it in ice so that it couldn't move.

"Right! I'll do my best!" Cure Passion agreed. She pulled out a white harp that was shaped like a heart. "Sing, rhapsody of happiness! Passion Harp! Let the storm of happiness blow violently! Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!"

"Come here, Lari! Beat Sonic!" added Cure Beat, adding her lavender spiky music notes to Cure Passion's red and white hearts.

"Pretty Cure Sunny Fire!" shouted Cure Sunny, hitting a ball of fire like it was a volleyball.

"Pretty Cure Shooting Star!" finished Cure Dream, launching herself at the monster while surrounded by pink energy. The combination of the five attacks made the globe monster explode, turning it back into an ordinary globe that clattered to the floor and rolled into the wall.

Outside in the hallway, Cure Bloom and Cure Egret were having trouble with the sketchbook monster. The strong winds it created by flapping its pages prevented them from getting close enough to physically attack it, and it also cut them with sharp sheets of paper that were flung at them.

"Let's try to use Twin Stream Splash! If we can't hit or kick it, maybe we can defeat it with magic!" Cure Bloom suggested as she got back up after having been blown into the wall at the end of the hallway. Cure Egret agreed, and they were about to start powering up when the sketchbook monster also roared and took aim, throwing a gigantic sheet of paper at the two Cures that was surprisingly heavy and sticky, holding them against the wall. It roared again as Bloom and Egret struggled under the giant sticky paper, and hundreds of sharp papers were shot straight at their heads, which were left uncovered.

"Sunflower Aegis!" called a voice that Mai recognized. A large golden shield that looked like a sunflower appeared between the two trapped Cures and the sharp papers, protecting them. And supporting the sunflower shield was a Cure with long blond pigtails, wearing a golden and white outfit. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, taking their chance while the monster was distracted, clasped each others' hands tighter and concentrated. In a flash of golden and blue light, they broke themselves free from the paper trap.

"Thank you, whoever you are!" said Cure Bloom, feeling stronger in the presence of what seemed to be another new ally.

"You must be some of the new Cures Potpourri told me he sensed were here. Let's defeat that thing together," said the golden mystery Cure. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret nodded determinedly, and they clasped hands and began to chant.

"Spirits of the earth," said Cure Bloom, summoning golden energy from the ground.

"Spirits of the sky," said Cure Egret, drawing on silvery energy from the sky.

"Now, together with Pretty Cure, release the power of miracles! Pretty Cure Twin Stream Splash!" they called out in unison. Two jets of water shot out of their hands, colored yellow and blue, and they spiraled around each other and struck the sketchbook monster full force. At the same time, the golden Cure also attacked.

"Gather, power of flowers! Shiny Tambourine! Flowers, dance! Pretty Cure Gold Forte Burst!" she shouted, shooting a golden energy beam at the monster that slammed a giant sunflower of energy into it. The two combined attacks caused it to explode, turning it back into Mai's sketchbook, which was thankfully unharmed.

"Thank you! Are you a Pretty Cure too? I'm Cure Bloom, and this is Cure Egret," Cure Bloom announced happily.

"The flower that bathes in sunlight, I am Cure Sunshine!" said the new Cure.

"I recognize your voice," Cure Egret said, "I thought I heard someone who sounds like you at school here, and you kind of look familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"Since they're Cures too, you can tell them who you are, deshu," said a little white and yellow fairy who floated up near Cure Sunshine's head. Cure Sunshine glowed with a golden light and shed her transformation. Cure Egret gasped in recognition.

"You must be Itsuki Myoudouin! You just transferred here like we did! I'm Mai Mishou," said Mai, as she and Saki shed their transformations.

"And I'm Saki Hyuuga. No wonder Mai wasn't sure who you were, your hair is so much longer when you're a Cure," Saki said bluntly, "But I guess we all look at least a little different when we're Cures." While they were talking, several other girls had arrived, some of them coming out of Mai's classroom and others coming from further down the hall.

"I sense something else! All the girls who have come here are other Pretty Cures, lapi!" exclaimed Flappy, popping out of Saki's pocket.

"There's so many of them! But why didn't we know about them before?" Saki asked.

"Let's go back into the classroom and ask Coco about it, lapi. It sounds like the Cures who were in there are done fighting the globe monster, lapi," said Flappy.

"Yeah, if all of us are Cures, then we can figure out what's going on together and maybe even have fun together after school," Saki said happily as she carried Flappy back into the classroom, which had been magically fixed up when the globe monster was purified. Such was the peculiar magic of the Pretty Cure's purifying powers, that they not only had the ability to defeat rampaging monsters, but also to heal any damage that their fights with those monsters had caused. The other girls also entered the classroom, several of them meeting up with their friends who had battled the globe monster. In total, there were 24 Cures who gathered in the classroom for Class A. They all took turns introducing themselves after Coco and Flappy had confirmed that all of them were Cures and that it was safe to tell each other their identities. Love Momozono, Kanade Minamino, Yayoi Kise and Mana Aida had come from Mai and Itsuki's class. The girls from Class C were Rin Natsuki, Miki Aono, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Hibiki Hojo, Nao Midorikawa and Alice Yotsuba. And finally, from Class D came Kurumi Mimino, Inori Yamabuki, Erika Kurumi, Miyuki Hoshizora, Reika Aoki and Makoto Kenzaki. It also seemed that everyone besides Rin, Nozomi and Kurumi had all recently moved to Hanazono Town, having come from various other cities and towns in Japan.

"I have something to tell all of you, something that I learned about this new enemy earlier today. The man who attacked here also came to another classroom earlier, and there is something he is looking for. He is collecting Color Jewels, which is what he took out of the globe. It's not something I know much about, but according to Mepple from the Garden of Light, the Color Jewels are the pieces of the Rainbow Prism, which is an artifact of great power. It's unclear what this strange man wants it for, but given that I sensed a dark aura from him and his obviously evil actions, we must not let him have it," Kouji Kokoda explained, having turned back into his human form now that his energy had returned.

"That's what that man said when he turned my sketchbook into a monster. He said that he had found another piece of a Color Jewel," Mai confirmed.

"Well, there's so many of us and only one of him, it sounds like we can beat him easily!" Erika bragged.

"It's not that easy," countered Rikka, "You weren't there, but he can send out monsters to fight for him. And you don't know that he's working alone, there could still be others who are just like him."

"Yes, we need to know more about this enemy and what he's working towards. I know that some of you will probably be joining school clubs and have other activities you are busy with, but we should take some time each week to all get together like this. Not only to help think of strategies, but also to learn about each other. I don't know most of you very well yet, but since you are all Pretty Cures, you will need to work together to defeat this new enemy and learn how to combine your different powers and abilities," Kouji said.

"Yeah, we can all work together, defeat our enemies, and get our happiness!" Love Momozono cheered. The bell then rang, signaling the end of the school day. Most of the Cures left the classroom, although some of them stayed back to continue discussing the recent events of the day. There would be a lot they would have to learn, not only about this new enemy, but also about each other.


	4. Red Jewel

Chapter 4: Red Jewel

In a dark, eerie castle, a woman with long red hair was gazing into a crystal ball. She smiled approvingly as she watched Jadeite take two Color Jewel pieces, but then she frowned, confused and annoyed at seeing the Pretty Cures defeat the youma Jadeite had created.

"Who are those girls that were fighting your youma? They don't look like the Sailor Senshi, our old enemies from the Silver Millennium," she said, addressing Jadeite, who was kneeling reverently before her.

"They call themselves the Pretty Cures, my Queen. They may not be Sailor Senshi, but the ability they have to fight my youma and purify them is very similar," Jadeite answered. The woman, who was known as Queen Beryl, looked thoughtful.

"You have managed to gain two pieces of the first Color Jewel. Aside from that one piece that 'Cure White' stole, there should be one more. If you bring all the pieces together, they should form the Red Jewel," Queen Beryl said.

"Yes, my Queen. I shall continue searching more of Hanazono Town. I believe I have found the possible location of the final piece of the Red Jewel," Jadeite said. He bowed to Queen Beryl and then left the throne room.

In Hanazono Town, Reika Aoki and Miyuki Hoshizora walked down an unfamiliar street. Reika was diligently following the map she had purchased when she first moved to her new home, not too long ago. She and Miyuki had been invited to visit a new classmate of theirs, Erika Kurumi, at her home, which was also a clothing store called Fairy Drop. The storefront turned out to be very easy to spot, with "Fairy Drop" written out in English in rainbow-colored letters, and a sign saying "New Opening!" on one of the windows.

"It's so cool that Erika's house is a clothing store! I bet she gets a sneak peek at all the latest fashions before they come out in stores, and she even said her sister's a model!" Miyuki chattered excitedly, "And the name 'Fairy Drop' makes it sound like it would make a fairytale princess ultra happy!" Reika smiled in amusement at her friend's eagerness and knocked on the door. She had to back away very quickly to avoid being hit in the face as the door swung open, revealing Erika Kurumi.

"Welcome to Fairy Drop! Do you wanna see the store? We just moved it here a few days ago, so you're some of our first customers!" Erika greeted them cheerfully.

"Your family's shop is lovely, Miss Kurumi," Reika said, giving Erika a polite bow. Meanwhile, Miyuki dashed towards a necklace she had spotted, squealing with happiness.

"Wow, this looks like something Cinderella would wear!" she exclaimed, taking the crystal pendant into her hands as gently as she could despite being very excited.

"You like Cinderella, huh? Isn't that kind of a little kid's story?" Erika commented bluntly, approaching Miyuki from behind. Miyuki yelped in surprise and dropped the pendant, panicking even more as she dove to grab it before it hit the floor. She succeeded in preventing it from hitting the floor, but she stumbled as she caught it, landing hard on her bottom with the pendant held high and safe.

"Safe!" she cheered, but then she heard Reika and Erika cry out in surprise and fear. She twisted around to see what was going on, and a black energy ball flew right at her and struck the pendant, causing her to drop it. Instead of breaking, it glowed red, a Color Jewel shard popped out of it, and then it expanded, turning into a monster that had a giant diamond-shaped crystal for a body and necklaces for arms. As it grew, Miyuki was pushed backwards across the floor. She then heard the other girls call out their transformation phrases.

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!" yelled Reika, and she turned into Cure Beauty.

"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!" shouted Erika, becoming Cure Marine. Miyuki also got back up and sprung into action, reciting the same words that Reika used, and she transformed into Cure Happy. The three girls turned to face Jadeite, who had caused the crystal pendant to turn into a monster.

"The flower swaying in the…HEY!" Cure Marine shrieked as the pendant monster slapped her from behind with one of its necklace arms, cutting off her introduction speech.

"You're rude! Even if you are a monster, you should let a Pretty Cure finish her speech!" Cure Happy scolded it.

"Shut up and get out of my way!" Jadeite snapped, taking Cure Happy by surprise as he shoved past her, intending to grab the little red Color Jewel shard that was laying on the floor near the monster's feet. She stumbled backwards and Cure Beauty caught her, while Cure Marine managed to grab Jadeite by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. With a yell, she judo flipped him over her head, sending him crashing into the checkout counter.

"And that's payback for interrupting my…OW! Why do you keep interrupting me?!" she whined as the pendant monster slapped her again mid-sentence.

"My youma, give me that Color Jewel shard!" Jadeite commanded as he got back up, pointing to the red shard on the floor. Suddenly, it and the two shards in his pocket began to glow. The three pieces levitated upwards and then zoomed up towards the ceiling. Jadeite made a move to grab them, but the fourth crystal shard flew through an open window, smacked him in the back of his head, and shot up towards the other ones. The pendant monster made a grab for what was now the fully formed Red Color Jewel, but Cure Happy leaped into the air and snatched it, kicking the monster back as she came down. Her triumph was short-lived, however, as the pendant monster extended its necklace arms and tied her up, though she still managed to keep the Red Color Jewel in her grasp. Cure Marine and Cure Beauty both leapt to kick the monster, but it spun around and threw Cure Happy at them, and the three Cures crashed in a heap at Jadeite's feet.

"Blossom Shower!" called a new voice, and a streak of pink energy combined with cherry blossoms shot at Jadeite, knocking him to the side, away from the three Cures who were struggling to disentangle themselves. Cure Blossom was standing in the doorway to the store, having been the one who did that attack.

"The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom! I will not forgive you for attacking at my friend's wonderful fashion shop!" she announced.

"You weird Pretty Cures get out of my way! I need that Color Jewel!" Jadeite demanded, and he shot a beam of dark energy at Cure Blossom, who barely managed to dodge before it hit her.

"Marine Shoot!" Cure Marine called, and she blasted Jadeite with a spray of water, blocking him from taking the Color Jewel away from Cure Happy. Meanwhile, Cure Beauty was fighting with the pendant monster, and while it was able to hit her a few times with its whip-like arms, she also got in a few kicks and punches herself. It fell over and she concentrated on her Smile Pact, building up her spirit energy. Cure Happy noticed what she was doing and joined in.

"Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard!" called Cure Beauty, and a beam of swirling snowflakes shot out of her hand towards the necklace monster.

"Pretty Cure Happy Shower!" added Cure Happy, combining her pink energy heart with the snowflakes, and the two attacks crashed into the monster, destroying it in a flash of sparkles. The necklace landed on the floor, luckily unharmed.

"Yay! I helped protect the Cinderella pendant!" Cure Happy cheered even though she and Cure Beauty were both tired from having used their attacks, not noticing Jadeite behind her. He shot another dark energy beam at her and she fell forward, dropping the Red Color Jewel.

"Oh no you don't! Let's get him out of my family's store together, Blossom!" Cure Marine declared, and Cure Blossom nodded in agreement. As Jadeite shoved Cure Happy and Cure Beauty out of the way and grabbed the Red Color Jewel, Cures Marine and Blossom began to chant and summon their Tacts.

"Gather, power of flowers! Blossom Tact, Marine Tact! Gather up, the power of two flowers! Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo! Heart Catch!" they shouted in unison. Two powerful beams of light shot out of their Tacts, making a double f symbol that slammed into Jadeite, throwing him back into a rack of decorative belts and knocking him unconscious. He then glowed with a strange dark energy and then disappeared, and anything that had been destroyed in the fight was repaired.

"All right! We got him out of here! See, I knew fighting those guys wouldn't be that hard!" Cure Marine bragged.

"I'm just glad that pretty necklace didn't get broken in the fight," said Miyuki, detransforming along with the others.

"Did you want to buy it?" Erika asked.

"No, I saw the price tag on it and I don't think I'd have enough money. I just would hate to see it get broken, even if it never became mine," Miyuki said.

"What should we do with the Color Jewel?" Tsubomi wondered, picking up the strange, star-shaped red crystal.

"I can keep it safe here," Erika decided, "I could keep it in my jewelry box and then it would be disguised because anyone who tries to steal it will just think it's a regular old ruby or something."

"Just as long as YOU don't forget where it is," commented Coffret, earning him a glare from Erika.

"That's a big responsibility you're taking on, Miss Kurumi. Thank you for volunteering to protect that red crystal from the enemy. If any others are found, other people should keep them in different places. That way, even if Jadeite comes back and steals one, he wouldn't be able to take all of them at once," Reika said.

"Just leave it to me! I'll protect the Red Color Jewel with the power of the sea!" Erika declared.


End file.
